


Water Bottles in California

by SoftSquishySoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aspiring Weatherman Kyungsoo, Fluff and Humor, Jongin is fluent in Spanish, M/M, Mechanic Jongin, Mentions of NonConsensual Drug Usage, Panic Attacks, Slight Mention of Blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 03:07:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14071584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftSquishySoo/pseuds/SoftSquishySoo
Summary: Jongin works at an Auto Shop and drives a motorcycle.Kyungsoo just wanted the calculus notes he missed the day he was absent.





	Water Bottles in California

**Author's Note:**

> Translator 
> 
> ¿Que te puedo decir?/What can I say?
> 
> Eso dolió!/That hurt!
> 
> No es mi culpa./It’s not my fault.
> 
> Quiere llorar./She/He wants to cry. (It’s a saying and typically used to tease and instigate a person about to cry, to cry even more. It works lmao, every time someone says this to me I burst into tears.)
> 
> Yo también te quiero./I love you too.
> 
> Those big three paragraphs of Spanish were basically the first three verses of EXO’s song Heaven. :
> 
> Hello angel, you’re like a painting  
> You’re all I see when I look to the skies  
> City street lights, even if the lights go out  
> And the moon disappears, it’s bright because  
> I have a star that fell from the skies  
> And it’s you
> 
>  
> 
> I keep laughing for some reason every night  
> Even when I close my eyes, I can’t sleep  
> I spend the entire night with thoughts of you  
> Your sparkling smile lets me breathe  
> Probably you, you  
> I’m sure you have wings hidden behind your back  
> Anyone can tell you’re my angel  
> I can fly as long as I’m with you
> 
> The sky gave you everything  
> And this world gave me you  
> I want to keep you by my side  
> So you can’t fly back into the sky  
> Hold you down, keep you with me  
> Hug you
> 
> Ceviche/Latin American/Caribbean seafood dish 
> 
> las casas con luces/the houses with lights
> 
> Chisme/Gossip (tea)
> 
> Also: 
> 
> Kudos to HanHecki for beta-ing my fic. Without her I don’t think I would’ve finished the story. Also, she had to put up with so much lmao. I’m so sorry.

He was brooding, he just missed the cigarette characteristic in his mouth. The ones that never resided there, the ones that never were there.

Jongin’s upper lip twitched in disgust. The white shirt clung to his skin, outlining his abs and well built frame. The blue jeans on his legs cupped his backside well. It didn’t really help that it was starting to get warmer.

He didn’t give a fuck if people stared at his tattoos, it was hot and he wasn’t going to wear a long sleeve.

He ran his hand through his hair and he sighed in frustration.

These days it was getting harder and harder to work at the auto shop. The customers who didn’t need an oil change came regardless. He debated whether it was to bother him or not, but he couldn’t even complain. If it gave more bank to the shop, he didn’t have the heart to go against it, starving college student stereotype and all.

The funniest thing was when he’d have to make himself look busy changing the oil in the car, they were adamant about that particular service. He would get scolded for turning away customers, and they stayed until they got the change. Sometimes he’d count the glitters on the car, or even the scratches, to pass time. After a while he’d tell them the auto service was done and they’d be on their way.

He wouldn’t normally complain about his work but, as summer was on its way and he stayed at the bottom of a car for expensive clientele who demanded extra checking, it was too much heat to bear for people who annoyed him.

The only person who he could really stand working a shift with was Sehun, another college student and certified best friend. But it seemed that sometimes those were the worst days because there would be even more clientele than usual.

Jongin groaned as the sun fully rose and some of the rays slightly blinded his vision. He lifted his hand to block out some of the heat coming from outside and grabbed his motorcycle helmet and satchel from the locker room of the auto shop. He took quick steps to the door, walked out to his bike, and put his helmet on. Once he was ready and his motorcycle was heated, he stepped on the pedal moderately. He just wanted to bask in the view on his way to school.

It was nice.

Regardless of his main focus, which was the road. He’d have enough glimpses of what he wanted to see. There were neighborhood markets along with tall buildings, and palm trees that provided shade.

The structure always changed, every block there was something new. Every street that he passed there was something new. In one street there could be graffiti lining the walls, in the other modernized buildings with fresh paint, and some had old wonderful structures that didn’t lose their flare.

It baffled him what one block of land could do and the difference that it would bring.

He knew he was close to school after he spotted an In N Out, it was only five minutes away from the college dorms. He sped up a little bit more and as he made a right turn to pass by the dormitories he glanced at the sidewalk. Jongin thought he would see someone he knew but as he scanned the area he only saw a guy with black hair. He shrugged it off and went back to what he was doing.

Only one more turn and he arrived to the campus parking lot. Jongin parked inside, turning off the motorcycle, grabbing his bag, and double checking that he parked correctly. He hopped off of it and made his way to class.

—

Most of his lectures went well, the usual work, taking notes as much as he could. His next class was Calculus, he couldn’t say he didn’t regret putting that as his last of the day.

The tire of working and trying to keep up with the professor’s words, especially the calculus professor, didn’t sound very appealing to him.

He let out a heavy exhale and entered the room. There were already people inside and he took the closest seat he could, just about five steps of stairs high. He’d prefer if he could sit at the alone at the back but, chances were, he wouldn’t be able to hear the professor talk.

After a few minutes the class filled up. Someone was already sitting next to him, he didn’t know who it was. He didn’t really look, and he really didn’t care. It was torrid, and he was tired.

Nonetheless, the moment the professor entered the room everyone was silent. And as he started to talk and put his equations on the board, Jongin mentally cursed in his head.

The next hour, Jongin tried his best to write the notes well. He almost gave up as his hand started to cramp. But, he stuck with it, knowing that if he didn’t finish then he wouldn’t fully understand the lesson.

Halfway through the lecture he almost let his eyes close in sleep, so when the professor laughed and ended it, he almost cried in relief.

Jongin packed up his notebook and pens to put in his satchel. He was about to get up when someone tapped his shoulder.

He looked up at the person next to him and raised a brow. The person was a he, and had black, short cut hair. The clothes on him were dark toned, only the beige color of his skin was seen from his deep blue ripped pants.

“Hey, so I was out last lecture and I was wondering if you had the notes from that day?” He asked. His voice coming out smooth and deep, articulate.

Jongin morosely stared at him. He didn’t want to give this person his notes, he didn’t even know his name.

“If you don’t have them or don’t want to give them to me that’s cool.….”

Jongin just kept staring, the guy shifting from foot to foot and tapping the pen he had in his hands. Occasionally he’d stare at his arm and neck tattoos.

“....”

Knowing he’d feel guilty if he failed a test because of him, he took out his notes, flipped to the page he needed, and handed the notebook to him. Before he gave him what he asked for, he took the pen that he was holding and wrote his number down on the paper.

“What’s your name?”

“Do Kyungsoo.”

“Just bring them to me next class. My number is in there if you don’t understand what I wrote or have any questions on the lesson.”

Kyungsoo stared at him and thanked him after grabbing the notebook.

“I’ll make sure to give them back.”

Hearing that, Jongin shrugged and was out of the room. He always typed out his notes anyway.

——

“No, Sehun. I don’t want to drop by In-N-Out. It’s always packed.” Jongin said for the 8th time.

“But Jongin! I have a coupon for animal style fries. You know, those fries covered in caramelized, cheesy onions and beautiful pink sauce-“ Sehun stammered out, desperate to have a taste of that delicious goodness.

He shook his head frustratedly. “Fu- Fine, fine. But we’re going in the drive-thru. I’m not going in that claustrophobia-inducing space. Also I’m getting a Neopolitan shake, and you’re paying.” Jongin wasn’t going to wait in that long line for free.

Sehun grinned and rode to the fast food restaurant. The line was already noticeable one street down.

Jongin leaned his head against the window, hitting himself with it a few times. He was glad Sehun’s car had tinted windows.

“C’mon it’s not that bad, JongNog.”

“Sehun, Christmas was a few months ago, shut up.”

“It’s always Christmas season, suck it up.” He stuck out his tongue in retaliation.

Jongin rubbed his eyes with his hand, and dozed off for a bit. He could feel the car moving bit by bit. Sehun was humming tunes from the radio, which he decided to put on once he noticed him sleeping, douche.

It didn’t last long because a few moments later, Sehun rolled the windows down. The employee jotted down their order on a tablet. Sehun, still being a prick, made him order the shake himself, and before that, shook him awake.

He didn’t even try to sleep in the car again, knowing that Sehun would do the same thing to get him to grab the fast food bags.

He was right.

Immediately after Sehun paid, they’d given him a paper bag and a cup holder. Sehun dropped them on Jongin’s lap.

“I’m driving.” Is what he told him.

He couldn’t really complain, because if he was driving, he’d say the exact same thing.

Grabbing the bag and the carton, he laid his head back. Finally deciding on getting some sleep during the car ride. Sehun being considerate, lowered the volume on the radio as well.  
——

They were back at Jongin’s dorm. Sehun’s was too messy. He said that Junmyeon kept leaving cans on his side of the dorm. Junmyeon was Sehun’s roommate.

He set the food on a small table, in front of the couch. Sehun went to grab Jongin’s laptop and when he returned, he went to sit next to him on the cushion.

“What are we watching?” Sehun asked, reaching out to grab his precious fries. He stuffed one in his mouth as he waited for Jongin’s reply.

“I don’t know?” Jongin replied, and sipped on his shake afterwards.

“Cable Girls, uh Dark, and oh there’s Riverdale… can’t get enough of Cole Sprouse.” Sehun trailed off, speaking absentmindedly

Jongin merely glanced at him.

Sehun flipped him off. “Fine, I’m putting on Cable Girls. It has English Audio, but it’s Spanish. So subtitles or dubbed?”

“Dubbed.”

Sehun looked at Jongin flabbergasted. “Bro. You took AP Spanish in high school. Gi has been helping you with car designs since we were college freshies, and she’s Hispanic.”

“¿Que te puedo decir?” Jongin replied, raising both of his brows.

Sehun rolled his eyes and pressed play. Both became engrossed with the show two episodes in.

——-

“JongNog.”

“I know.”

“Nini.”

“Shut up.”

Both of them stared at the laptop screen, not wanting to talk about the end of season 1. It was 4am. The food was gone and they had made several bathroom breaks. Homework was not mentioned.

They had work in about three hours and none of them made a move to get dressed for it.

It was an unspoken agreement when they closed the laptop shut and Jongin went to his room. Sehun walked out of the door shouting a mellow “I’ll see you at work.”

Jongin put on his work uniform, a white collared shirt with a woven patch of the auto shop and some jeans.

Once he was done with his hygiene routine, he walked out to the main room and grabbed a water bottle from the fridge.

Lay, his roommate, arrived not long after.

They said their respectful greetings and Jongin was on his way, telling Lay he’d be back after work.

“Sure man.” Was the reply he got. It was chill just like him.

He opened the door and walked out to the parking lot in a hurry.

Turning his motorcycle on, he swept back some of his hair and put on his helmet. He then drove to work.

——

Jongin grunted as he pushed himself away from the bottom of the car. He wiped off the sweat running down his temple with his forearm.

The shirt on his torso was covered in stains, his arms and biceps not any cleaner. The tattoos on his neck and chest became a bit more visible as the white of his shirt became transparent. His sweat didn’t make it easier as it made his top stick closer to his skin.

He grabbed the bottom of the tee and fanned himself, letting out a sigh as he leaned back to relieve the tight muscles in his neck and shoulders.

He leaned down to grab the tools from the floor and set everything back in place.

Jongin saw the customer watching him. So after he finished what he was doing, he went to go tell her the total. She was blushing from her neck to the very tips of her hairline. Jongin assumed it was because of the heat and mentally apologized for the lack of better air conditioning. She paid hurriedly and quickly made her way out of the shop with her car.

“Dude, she was checking you out so bad.” Sehun snickered behind him.

Jongin turned around to face him. “What? No.” He quickly denied, pushing him on the shoulder.

“Whatever, Nini. I know what I saw.” Sehun said, wiping away some of the grease stains he had on him as well.

Jongin looked at the oil markings along his shirt. “Go take a shower.”

“See yourself first.” The younger replied in a jestful and defensive tone.

“I know I look equally as dirty if not more, moron.”

“No shit.” Sehun snorted. “You look as greasy as Francisco’s hair.”

Jongin walked out of the shop.

Sehun’s rambunctious laughter was still heard even outside.

——-

Jongin sat along the sidewalk of the auto shop.

He was distracted by the tall lamp posts outside. It reminded him of the sea. They would keep him company when he’d walk to the beach alone. Sometimes he needed to lose himself and feeling the sand on his back was a getaway.

But soon, he paid it no mind as his phone began to ring.

“Hello.” Jongin didn’t bother to check the caller.

“So I have a question.” A familiar voice was heard.

“Kyungsoo, was it?” He slightly recalled.

“Yes, that’s me. I copied all the notes. But there’s one part that I can’t seem to read. Your writing is a bit off.”

Jongin picked at his shoelaces.

“Is it section C?”

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo said awkwardly

“Just meet me at the campus library tomorrow if you can. We can meet before calc.” Jongin suggested, staring around in a monotonous manner.

“Sounds okay, I’ll see you there then. I’ll make sure to call you.”

“See you then, Kyungsoo.” He wanted to make the call as quick as possible, no matter how soothing the voice on the other line was.

“Wait!” Kyungsoo rushed out.

“Yes?”

“I still don’t know your name.” There was hesitance seeping through his tone.

“You don’t have to.” Jongin said before he ended the call, not waiting to hear his response, and went back inside.

He glared at Sehun when he walked back in, and work was back to normal.

——-

“I have the design! It’s complete!” Gi screamed, walking into Jongin’s dorm. The door slamming shut as she just let it go.

Jongin groaned, he was in mid sleep. He had already showered and changed, coming home after work.

Reaching out, he grabbed one of the pillows to drown out the loud chatter.

Gi got closer to Jongin and ripped the pillow out of his hands.

“It’s done!” She said excitedly.

Jongin pinched the space between his brows and tried to wake up fully. He opened his eyes and saw the folder in her hands.

“Alright, show them to me.” He said, voice hoarse from sleep. Jongin yawned a little after that.

Gi flipped open the folder and rushed to pull some papers out. “Okay, okay!” She said, still rustling to find some other sheets. “Here.” Gi held them out for Jongin to take, her fingers and body trembling a little due to her nervousness and excitement.

Jongin awakened fully after he first glanced at the designs.

“These are gorgeous.” He whispered, admiring each as he switched papers.

“I know! You should’ve seen the ones before, they were grody.” Gi laughed, nose scrunching up.

“Oh, Gi, thank you so much.” Jongin set the papers down and opened his arms.

“It’s no problem, Chico. You know I’d help anyone who supports my Voltron campaign.” Gi fake cried, leaning down to hug him.

Jongin ruffled Gi’s hair, giving her a noogie after he heard the second part.

“Ow!” Gi exclaimed, pulling away from the hug. “Eso dolió!.” She said, rubbing the spot she got noogied.

“No es mi culpa.” Jongin said, putting the papers back in the folder and childishly getting another pillow to hug. He turned away from Gi and huffed.

“Aww c’mon don’t sulk, you know I was only joking…You supporting my campaign isn’t why I helped you out.” Gi mumbled, grabbing Jongin by the shoulders and shaking him.

“Why, then?” Jongin said, smiling under the pillow.

Gi rolled her eyes, already knowing what she needed to say. “Because we’re family.”

“Exactly.” Jongin turned around. “We’re family.” He spoke, with a smile on his face.

“Quiere llorar. Quiere llorar.” He laughed, seeing Gi tearing up.

“You booger, ugh, I’m going then, doofus.” She said choking up from the tears and getting up to leave.

“Okay, love you.” He shouted as she opened the door.

“Yo también te quiero. Jerk.” Gi shouted back, slamming the door as she walked out of the dorm.

Jongin laughed, and then got to work on the new plan for the design.

——-

“Yo. Hey, Jongin.” Lay greeted, coming out from his room.

“What’s up?” Jongin murmured, analyzing his first sketch of the plan, pen in mouth.

“I’m going out with Michael today to the skating ramp.” He opened the fridge, pulling out a water bottle.

“Alright.” Jongin still didn’t look up from his sketch, he wanted to make sure the calculations were precise.

“Want me to bring you anything?” Lay offered.

“No, thanks.”

“It’s cool dude.”

Lay walked past the couch and grabbed his bag from the hanger.

“I’ll see you then. Later.” He called out.

“Later.”

——

It was midnight when Lay came back to the dorm. Jongin noticed when he heard the door unlock.

He was already on his fourth sketch, and previously, completed some homework he had to finish. So it really came as no surprise when Lay made a concerned expression, seeing him on the couch again.

“Jongin, bro. It’s time to sleep.” He said, genuine worry seeping through his voice.

Jongin nodded. “Yeah, I guess so. I didn’t sleep yesterday so I should catch up today.” He organized everything and put it inside another folder.

“Yeah, Cable Girls will make anyone lose sleep.” Lay whistled, teasing. “Especially with Carlos and Francisco fighting over Alba.” He said, pronouncing their names with an American accent.

“Shut up.” Jongin grabbed his slipper and flung it at him.

Lay let out a cute laugh and ran to his room before he could get hit.

———

Jongin woke up with a yawn. His hair was ruffled and spread out on the blanket. There was a puffiness to his eyes. He distinctly heard his alarm, Loser by The Weeknd, at full volume. He reached down to turn it off and sleep in a bit more, but decided against it. Jongin got up in a grumpy mood and took a quick shower.

After he was done, he got dressed, and made himself a quick breakfast. He didn’t bother to dry his hair as the hot temperature would dry it anyway. Jongin just ate eggs and toast. Lay’s loud snoring made its way to his ears while he was eating and he let out an amused smile.

He gathered his school supplies for the day and made his way out, not forgetting to get a drink for the day.

Jongin arrived at school in about five minutes. He shook his head, running his hand through his hair. It still hadn’t dried down. Feeling indifferent about the situation, he stuffed his hands in his pockets and made his way to class, climbing several sets of stairs. He only had a few lectures before Calc. would begin. They were mostly required courses. The next few days would be his major classes.

His first class was English. It wasn’t so bad, though the work was rigorous. He had a lot of essays and reading that he had to complete.

His second class was Physics. Physics was a class he needed for engineering. It was crucial and eased the work.

The rest of his lectures were boring. Nothing too intense, just packed on a lot of coursework. His rest days were good while they lasted.

——-

Jongin waited at the library patiently. He had texted Kyungsoo that he had arrived.

There were bookcases near him as he chose to sit on one of the bean bags, away from prying eyes.

He began to text Kyungsoo again when he saw him come through the library entrance. He was wearing a simple grey tee, and some black faded jeans.

The shorter swiftly found him and made his way toward the bean bag chairs.

“Hey.” He called out, a few steps away from where Jongin was sitting.

Jongin hummed a greeting and waited for him to sit down. Kyungsoo nodded in recognition and sat on the bean bag closest to him.

“So, James Dean, I was looking through the notes again and I highlighted what I needed help with.” He pulled out the notebook from his backpack while talking.

“James Dean?” Jongin said curiously, placing his chin on his hand.

Kyungsoo blinked up at him. “Well, yeah, you didn’t give me your name.”

“Whatever, Angel.”

“Angel?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“It’s only fair.”

“But why Angel?” Kyungsoo’s brows furrowed as he thought to himself.

“Because you’re pretty.” Jongin said as he leaned down to flick his forehead.

“Ow! How’d you-“ He rubbed the spot he flicked.

“I can tell.”

Kyungsoo shut up after that.

Jongin took the notes from his hands and scanned through them. Afterwards, he explained the parts Kyungsoo was having trouble with.

About twenty minutes later, Kyungsoo figured it out.

“So basically…” He spoke, writing numbers on his spare piece of paper. “If I do this…” Kyungsoo stuck out his tongue in concentration, still writing. “And this…” His pencil suddenly stopped moving and he smiled. “I get this!”

“Right….” Jongin drawled out, glancing slightly at Kyungsoo’s mouth. He looked at the answer on the paper and checked off Kyungsoo’s work. “You got it correct.” Jongin smiled.

“Thanks, James Dean.” Kyungsoo grinned in gratitude.

Jongin nodded in acknowledgment, packing up his stuff.

“James Dean?”

“What?” Jongin asked, putting on his satchel.

“Am I ever going to get your name?”

Jongin ignored his question and reached out to ruffle Kyungsoo’s hair.

“See you later, Angel.”

Jongin left and Kyungsoo sat there dumbfounded.

———

“You know, we could’ve gone to class together.” Kyungsoo murmured, taking a seat beside Jongin.

“We could have.” Jongin replied, looking down at his notes and formatting them.

“But-“

“Kyungsoo!” A female voice called out, interrupting him. The voice belonged to a girl of short stature. She was very curvy, and Kyungsoo recognized her from the radio fan club. “You’re so daddy!” She exclaimed in a louder tone. She waved at him and then ran off with her group of friends, giggling on her way out.

It wasn’t something discreet, really. Kyungsoo was a host to various radio streams for the school. He had intrigued people with his voice. And as word spread around, so did his identity. The radio club didn’t complain, in fact, the view count had gone so high up that they were able to add new segments where people would call in.

Some students were so extra that they made an Instagram account dedicated to his voice. It was called velvetyd.o, the D.O at the end of the username being his stage name. He used to use it for anonymity, but that didn’t really work out.

Luckily, there wasn’t a lot of people people in the classroom. The ones who were there just laughed or stared at him in amusement.

Jongin chuckled under his breath. “Wow, Angel. She said you’re daddy.” He glanced at him through the corner of his eye.

“Shut up.”

“Well, I don’t think she’s lying.” Jongin mumbled, going back to setting up the rest of his notes.

Kyungsoo scoffed. “That’s rich, coming from you.”

“What? Don’t think you’re daddy?” He teased, twirling the pen in his hand.

“No, you’re daddy.” Kyungsoo retaliated.

Jongin raised a brow, lips coming up in a small smirk. “So now I’m daddy?”

“No shit.”

“But I thought I was James Dean, Angel?”

Kyungsoo groaned in frustration, his hands coming up to scrunch his hair.

“Don’t worry too much,” Jongin whispered, close to Kyungsoo’s cheek, “If you want, I can be both.”

Kyungsoo put his head in his hands and didn’t come up until the professor started class. His cheeks were red the entire time. Even more so when he’d catch Jongin looking at him. The most irritating was when he wouldn’t give up, holding eye contact until Kyungsoo looked away.

Numerous times, he peeked at him. Jongin would have a pen in his mouth and his brows would knit together as he concentrated. When he’d get a problem wrong, his upper lip would curl up in annoyance.

Kyungsoo fiercely reminded himself not to look at him. When class ended, he walked out in a hurry.

Jongin stared at him as he exited the room, bringing the back of his hand to his mouth, and concealed a smile. His teasing had payed off.

———

He was reading, glasses perched on his nose.

Gi and Sehun were at the dorm, Lay as well.

When they arrived, both of them made such a ruckus that the Chinese male peeked through his door. Sehun immediately spotted him, and before Lay could reject his offer, he was dragged to the living room.

Jongin sent him apologetic looks, to which the boy waved off. He said it was okay.

The three were currently discussing whether or not Alba should stay with Francisco or Carlos.

“No! No! You don’t understand! Carlos is good for her. He’s been lied to and he doesn’t deserve such manipulation!” Sehun yelled, cross-legged on the floor. His hand was inside the chips bag.

“Exactly! He’s been lied to! Alba doesn’t truly like him. Francisco’s the one for her. Don’t you get it?! They were meant to be since childhood!” Gi yelled back.

Lay sat through it all, sipping his Arizona tea.

“Were! Emphasis on the were! You said it! Not me!”

“Okay, but they love each other!”

Sehun and Gi both turned to Lay.

“What do you think about this?!” They simultaneously asked.

“Uhm, I-“ Lay stuttered.

With a sigh, Jongin took off his glasses and put his book down. “Guys, calm down. Lay doesn’t need to be involved in this mess.”

Sehun glared at him. “Well then, who are you rooting for?”

Jongin grinned smugly. “Francisco, duh.” He high-fived Gi.

Sehun angrily munched on a chip. “Whatever…anyway, someone told me something happened in your class today, JongNog.”

“Oh yeah? What?”

“They called someone in your class daddy right?”

“Yeah, Kyungsoo.”

Sehun had a shit-eating grin on his face. “So about this Kyungsoo… I heard someone next to him got awfully cozy.”

“Really?” Jongin said. “I wonder who.” He said in fake surprise.

“Don’t act coy with me, I know it’s you! My friend told me he saw you flirting with him.”

Gi, getting interested in the story, grabbed a chip along with Lay.

“Out of that whole sentence, the only thing that actually surprised me was the fact that you said you had other friends.”

Sehun scrunched his face in annoyance and threw a chip at him.

“I’m serious.” He pointed a foot to Jongin’s face. “Do you like him?”

Jongin swatted his foot away. “Yeah, he’s cute.”

Gi squealed, and Sehun shook Lay by the shoulders. They were grinning from ear to ear and Lay was already coming up with ship names. He’d been spending too much time on the internet lately.

“JongNog actually likes somebody!”

“I’m not heartless.” Jongin said defensively.

“We’re just happy okay? After your breakup with that douche, we’d thought you'd never date anyone again.” Sehun spoke.

“That was years ago.”

“It was, and during those years you closed yourself off. Don't think we forgot…”

Gi added on. “It wasn't fun, Chico. Sehun and I would have to look over you.” She looked down. “It’s scary seeing your best friend on the floor all the time.”

Sehun could see her fist clench as she tried to hold onto herself. He looked at her in concern, worried that she would have an outburst. It had been a long time since her previous.

Not only did it cause trauma for her, it would cause trauma for Jongin.

Sehun mentally scolded himself for bringing up the topic.

Lay pat Gi’s back soothingly.

“I know.” Jongin whispered.

That set something off.

There was an ache in her chest, a feeling of dread. The stench of blood reached her nose, the brooding colors filled her sight.

She remembered.

“No.” Gi said quietly. “You don't know.” Her voice increased in volume. “You don't know what it felt like to see your body on the floor.” She started to shake as she chose her next words. “Each time, each time, Jongin. I thought… Is he alive? He won’t die, right? Please don’t take him away from me because I couldn't stop him!” Gi yelled.

“Gi.” Sehun muttered angrily.

“No!” Gi screamed, just as angrily. “You don't-” She whispered. “You don’t know.” Tears were dropping from her eyes. “What I felt when I saw him lying there covered in blood! And seeing the scars that he would receive on his back! On his sides! On his fingers! And the people that did that to him just left! Did they not think that he must’ve had a family too? Did they not think about their family? Did he not think about his family?!”

That was the last straw for Sehun as he grabbed Jongin by his shoulders, taking him to his room, recognizing the expression on his face.

Lay stayed back trying to get Gi to calm down.

“I’m sorry, Sehun.” Jongin whispered once they were in his room, voice strained from holding back tears.

“It’s okay, JongNog. It already happened, it already passed, you've changed. Be proud of yourself.” Sehun consoled, bringing him into his embrace.

Jongin cried onto his shoulders, his upper body trembled as he started to sob. “N-No, i-it’s not okay. I-I.” He hiccuped. “I scarred her, Hun.”

“Hey-Hey.” Sehun worried. “Let it go.” He took Jongin’s face into his hands and wiped his tears with both of his thumbs. “It’s gone okay? That douche is gone, your old self is gone. You're better now.”

Jongin shook his head no. “What about you Sehun?” He cried. “Don’t you fucking hate me too?”

Sehun shushed him. “I don’t hate you, Nini.” He brought him back into a hug, attempting to coax him into a calm state.

Jongin pushed him on his shoulder. “No! That’s not true! I-I can’t fucking live with myself what makes you t-think-” He stopped to breathe. “you can!”

Sehun grabbed his arms, trying to soothe him. “Take deep breaths, Jongin.”

“I-I hate my-myself too. I can’t fucking-” His vision got cloudier, and his voice rose in tone. “Why c-can’t you just fucking hate me t-too? I remember, I-I remember-” Jongin gasped. “I remember. I remember laying there t-to die. And-And every time I-I thought, I thought, how se-selfish I am. Because I co-completely ignored the f-fact that you-you guys were there for me!”

“Jongin, you know that's not true. You had no control over what happened.” Sehun comforted. Jongin’s breathing was coming out in gasps each sentence he worded out, each sound he made caused him more anxiety and it was worrying him.

“I-I can’t-t fucking, shit-, I can’t s-see.” Jongin tried to say, eyes blurry. “But-t I d-deserve this do-don’t I S-Sehun? I- say it- say-say it.”

“Nini, listen to me. I need you to focus okay?” Sehun stammered out. “I need you to focus on your breathing, anything.”

Jongin felt a harsh pain tug at his torso.

Only a few seconds passed and he fell, clutching at chest. His legs had given out beneath him and he felt his strength disappear from his body. The pain was becoming unbearable and he kept repeating the same phrase.

“Going to-“ He gasped out. “die- I’m going-“

In that moment, Jongin knew his body wasn’t under his control and no matter how many times he tried grasping at his sanity, like how he was taught, today, he really felt he wouldn’t make it. Even if he knew his brain was tricking him into believing the untrue.

“Fuck!” Sehun cursed, Jongin couldn't hear him. “Nini, read my lips, c’mon read my lips.” He quickly said, holding Jongin’s face. Sehun pointed to his lips, he could see Jongin’s face morphed into fear as he thought of his past and his present. It was like he wasn’t even in the room.

He moved Jongin’s hands to his clothes, to his ears, to his eyebrows, his palm, anything to get him to concentrate.

\-----

“Nini?” Sehun spoke after a few minutes.

Jongin had calmed down a bit, he had held onto Sehun’s arms to come back, he’d felt his shirt and skin.

“Are you okay?” He gently asked.

“I c-can't feel my fin-fingers o-or face-ce.” Jongin stuttered out onto Sehun’s neck.

“Okay, it’s okay. You’ll be okay. It’ll be gone in some minutes.”

Jongin let some tears fall onto his shoulders. He looked at his fingers silently, noticing the cuts and scars that had healed. The ones along his sides burned again, like they did before. He remembered them all, how each had felt.

“It burns, Hun.”

Sehun stayed quiet, knowing what he was talking about. He guided him to the bed carefully, Jongin’s steps were weak and trembled.

“Are you going to stay?” He asked.

“Yeah, don’t worry, JongNog.” Sehun whispered with a small, cautious smile.

“Okay.”

He climbed onto the bed, pulling Jongin’s face into his chest, wrapping his arms around his body.

“Do you remember when I gave you your first piggy back ride?” Sehun asked, changing the subject into something more distracting. “You fell off and wouldn’t talk to me for a day.” He continued on.

Jongin nodded smiling a bit.

“I can’t believe you didn’t let Momma Kim serve me some pie because you were being petty. And that one time, you didn’t even give me some of your rice cakes.”

Jongin laughed under his breath, he really held a lot of grudges when he was little.

“You’ve grown so much.” Sehun whispered. “Now you even tease people you like, and don’t think I don’t know about that.” His tone got sassier. “Xiumin told me everything, I even have a video. Don’t think you’re slick, I see right through you.”

Jongin smiled under his chest, hiding further so that he wouldn't be caught.

“Geez, if you’re going to flirt at least do it better.” Sehun scratched Jongin’s head softly.

Jongin grumbled in embarrassment.

It stayed quiet a few moments until Sehun spoke again.

“I'm happy for you Jongin. I know I didn't say this earlier because I panicked, but I love you. And I know you love me too but you won’t say it because you'll start to cry again.” He pulled Jongin closer to him. “Don’t beat yourself up about the past.”

Sehun caressed Jongin’s hair as his body began to shake. He heard a small whisper below him, a vibration near his chest.

“I love you too.” Is what Jongin told him.

And that was enough.

\--------

“JongNog.”

He received a pinch to his shoulder.

“What?” Jongin whined.

“Gi wants to talk to you before you go to work.” Sehun whispered.

It had been several weeks since the whole ordeal, and Jongin was wondering on how to approach her.

“Oh.” Jongin opened his eyes fully. “Alright. Tell her to come in… when did you guys get here?”

“Like, right now.”

“Okay.”

He heard footsteps coming closer, Jongin didn't know what to expect. He’d been talking to Sehun the past weeks, he'd told him Gi wanted time to think some things through.

Jongin prepared himself once he heard the door open. He didn't have time to respond as he was pulled into a tight hug.

“Jing, I’m sorry.” Gi mumbled, using his childhood nickname. “I snapped, it was my fault. Sehun told me you had a relapse.”

Jongin smoothed out her hair. “No, it’s alright. I'm at fault too. This is something we put off for a while now. I couldn't have expected you to suddenly forget about something like that, I’m sorry.” He continued. “It’s not even imaginable to me, to even think about seeing you or Sehun on the floor severely hurt. I don't know what I’d do.”

“I still shouldn't have snapped at you the way I did, Jing. It’s not fair.” She had been feeling guilty every single day that had passed.

“You couldn't help it.”

Her memories came to her so suddenly that her defense mechanism kicked in, she couldn’t think clearly during the moment.

Gi looked up at him. “Can you forgive me?”

Jongin smiled, eyes turning into crescents. “Only if you forgive me.”

“Deal?” Jongin stuck out his pinkie.

“Deal.” Gi wrapped her pinkie around his.

She said something silently after it got quiet. “I'm receiving therapy, Jing.”

“You are?”

“Yeah.”

Jongin kissed her on both of her cheeks. “I'm glad.”

“I’ve been keeping it in for too long, and Sehun guided me toward it. He said it’d help me like it helped you and him.” Gi giggled, holding both of her cheeks momentarily.

Jongin pinched her cheeks in happiness after she moved her hands. “We’ll make sure to help you through it, Jelly Bean.”

“Hey!” Gi called out. “I told you not to call me that anymore!”

“Why? Because it’s grody?” Jongin laughed.

“Yes, that’s exactly why!”

“Too bad, Jelly Bean. You called me Jing first.”

Gi crossed her arms. “Okay, but that’s different.”

Jongin crossed his arms. “Okay, but how?”

Seeing as there was no reply, Jongin smacked the back of her head. “Let’s go make breakfast, I need to get to work.”

Gi grumbled, rubbing the back of her head. She got her revenge as she pulled Jongin’s ear on the way to the kitchen.

Sehun watched quietly from the living room, drinking his water. “They didn't even notice I left the room, did they? Those brats.” Sehun tsked, speaking to himself. “Just like they forgot my birthday.” He said a bit louder.

Jongin and Gi turned around, eggs and pancake mix in their hands.

“It was eleven minutes.” They shouted out.

“Eleven minutes too long!” Sehun pettily yelled. He made his way to the kitchen, stomping, to help them with breakfast.

\----

Work was the same as always. Sehun and him chose to focus on the cars, the owners seemed to cluster around them.

It was over before they knew it, and he was glad that he took the early shift. During the morning, the temperatures were lower. And there wasn’t as much of a demand.

He waved a “see you later” to Sehun, who just waved at him in acknowledgment, and grabbed his belongings. As soon as he was out of the auto shop entrance he saw someone carrying a large audio console.

Jongin winced, the console looked beyond broken. Sighing, he walked up to the person, whose face was covered by the tall device in his hands.

“Do you need help?” Jongin asked.

The other hurriedly pushed the radio into his hands and heaved out a wheeze. His arms coming to rest on his hips.

Jongin set the console down and smiled once he saw who it was.

“The school’s equipment is broken.” Kyungsoo said, out of breath.

They had both gotten extremely close during the past weeks. Sometimes a walk around campus, eating from little cheap restaurants, or tutoring sessions at the library would be their go-to hang out activity.

“I see. Well, Angel, I can fix it if you want?” Jongin offered.

The shorter man perked up at the news. “You can?” He said, smile forming a heart.

“Of course. Let me just go get some stuff.” Jongin replied, already turning to walk inside the shop.

“Wait! You work here James Dean?” Kyungsoo asked in a rush.

“Yeah. You can come inside if you want.” He pointed to the patch on his shirt, and went back inside to get what he needed.

He heard Kyungsoo walking a few steps behind him.

Jongin suddenly became self conscious of how he looked. His shirt was clutching onto him and his hair was wet with sweat. There were grease stains on his neck and arms. He shook his insecurity off, there was nothing he could do now.

“Here it is.” Jongin muttered to himself as he saw red drawers near the wall.

Sehun looked at him in confusion from across the shop until he saw who was next to him. He snickered to himself. He took out his phone, snapped some pictures, and went back to packing up.

“See you later, Jongin! Also, Nini, I call morning shift next week.” He cackled as he walked haughtily out of the shop.

Jongin nearly hit himself as he leaned down to grab the tools, surprised at being called out. Regardless of how much time they’d spent together, he still hadn’t told Kyungsoo his name. He didn’t think he’d find out this way but he didn’t particularly mind.

“So your name is Jongin… and… your nickname is Nini.” Kyungsoo teased.

Jongin looked up at Kyungsoo, he squinted at him and smirked right after. “Yeah.” He pulled the tool box onto the table nearest to him, his toned arms glistened with sweat.

“That's not fair, I thought you’d make a bigger fuss, I thought you’d be embarrassed!” Kyungsoo complained.

“Sorry to disappoint Angel.” Jongin clicked his tongue. “I’m surprised you didn’t find out sooner. It’s been like four weeks.”

“Shut up. You know you wouldn’t tell me and we don’t have group projects for Calc.”

“That’s true. I guess it didn’t really help that I didn’t write my name on my notes.” Jongin laughed as he gathered the tools he thought he’d need. He turned over the console, and analyzed it thoroughly.

“It looks like I can get it fixed in an hour. You can stay if you want.” Jongin said.

He stared at Kyungsoo.

“Uh, yeah. I’ll stay.”

“Alright.” Jongin went to the front of the shop quickly, told Kyungsoo he’d be back, and brought over a chair for Kyungsoo to sit on. “Can't have my Angel getting tired on me, right?”

Kyungsoo flushed. “Now that I know you're name you can stop calling me that, I’m not calling you James Dean anymore.”

“Who said I’d stop calling you Angel?” Jongin raised both of his brows. He took a screwdriver from the tool box, and started taking apart the console.

“Fair point.” Kyungsoo sat down on the chair, picking at the rips in his pants.

“So, what are you studying to be? You’ve never told me.” Jongin asked curiously, hands moving around the motor of the audio console.

“A… weatherman.”

“Cute.” Jongin whispered to himself.

“What about you?” The shorter questioned, not hearing Jongin’s previous remark.

“A car engineer.”

“Is it hard?”

“Yeah, but it’s not unbearable.” Jongin spoke, biting his lip in concentration as he carefully tried to remove a faulty part in the console. “Is that why you speak so well?”

“You think I speak well?” Kyungsoo smiled, tilting his head that was resting on his elbow.

Jongin took a second to glance away from the device, and smiled back at Kyungsoo. “Yeah.”

“Thank you.” He said earnestly.

“It’s cool, I wouldn't have said it if it wasn't true.”

Kyungsoo grinned to himself.

The next half hour passed by quickly and Jongin found himself taking a break.

He sighed as he took big gulps of water, his head leaning back. Jongin’s lips were pink from from biting and his hair hadn't gotten any dryer. In fact, it only got worse.

Sighing, Jongin poured the rest of the water on his hair. He shook his head, and combed through his wet hair with his fingers. He was careful not to go near the console, knowing his hard work would go to waste.

“It’s so hot.” Jongin complained.

“It is.” Kyungsoo coughed out. “Do you want to get something cold after you finish?”

“You want to?” He asked

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo answered, blush covering his cheeks.

\-----

“So, Baskin Robbins?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo. “There’s one a few blocks away from campus. We could pass by to drop off the console and save ourselves the hassle.”

“Alright.” Kyungsoo agreed with the plan.

“Okay, let me just go get something real quick.” Jongin walked into one of the rooms and picked out a bike basket covered in metal on all six faces. He carried it with one arm and the keys to his motorcycle were held in his free hand. “Leave the console there. I’ll carry it.” He called out.

Kyungsoo, albeit confused, nodded, following Jongin outside.

Jongin stopped in front of his bike, putting the keys in his front pocket, and connected the basket to the back. He went back inside to grab the audio console and put it inside the basket, making sure it was secure and wouldn't fall off.

“Ready to go?” Jongin turned to Kyungsoo, who was gaping at the motorcycle.

“I- yeah. I’m ready.” Kyungsoo said, a bit intimidated by the vehicle. He didn’t know Jongin owned a motorcycle. They both had been walking or used public transportation.

Jongin smiled softly to himself and swung a leg over the bike to sit down. He pat the seat behind him and called Kyungsoo over. The shorter made his way toward the seat hesitantly and sat down as well.

Jongin put on his helmet and gave one to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo put it over his head, making sure it was secure.

“You should probably hold onto me.” Jongin offered, glancing at the other. He turned back around and smiled once he felt two arms wrap around his waist.

Kyungsoo looked down, flustered at the fact that he could feel the outline of Jongin's abs.

Jongin started to drive. Kyungsoo held him closer when he’d increase the speed.

“We’re almost there.” Jongin yelled out, seeing the familiar street he always turned.

Kyungsoo smiled, admiring the scenery. Though he couldn't feel the wind on his face, the rest of his body did. It felt very refreshing and comforting.

Jongin caught the parking lot in his field of vision and moved his bike to park. He removed his helmet and turned around to help Kyungsoo take off his. He smiled at the sight of the other’s hair flopping on to his forehead and reached to fluff it back up.

“That's better,” Jongin murmured, and made his way off the bike, lifting Kyungsoo. “Where to now?”

“We can just drop it off at my dorm.”

“You sure?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “They don’t need it until the next broadcast, which is in two days.”

“Sounds good.”

They made their way to Kyungsoo’s dorm, which was two buildings away from Jongin’s. When they dropped it off, Jongin couldn't help but admire how clean the space was. When he asked how he managed to keep it so neat, Kyungsoo confessed that his roommate was a clean freak.

“Xiumin always makes sure everything is spotless, even when he has tons of assignments to do.”

“Wow.”

“I know.”

As soon as they arrived to the parking lot, Kyungsoo wasted no time getting on the motorcycle. It was a big contrast to how he reacted before.

“I see someone liked the bike.” Jongin joked.

The ride to Baskin Robbins was similar to the ride before. The wind was still soothing the heat on their skin. Kyungsoo was humming a song on his way there. Meanwhile, Jongin was wondering what flavor of ice cream he would pick.

They saw the big purple and blue sign peeking out from the corner, and knew they had made it.

“What flavor do you want?” Jongin asked Kyungsoo once they entered the ice cream shop.

“It’s okay, I can pay. I invited you here, anyway.” Kyungsoo spoke.

Jongin nodded in understanding, not wanting to be overbearing. “Alright, I’ll buy you ice cream next time then, Angel.”

“Who said there will be a next time?” Kyungsoo glared playfully.

“I say.” Jongin grinned cheekily.

Kyungsoo chose Butter Pecan ice cream, asked for it in a cup, then paid. Jongin also ordered his ice cream in a cup and chose it to be Coffee flavored. He knew it was risky. He didn’t sleep easily. But as he looked down at his scoop, he couldn’t help it. Jongin paid for his ice cream and made his way out of the shop with Kyungsoo.

They made their way to campus again, making sure their treats didn't melt.

“Where do you wanna go?” Jongin asked, walking to the dormitories.

“Can we go to your dorm? Xiumin’s probably going to glare at us for bringing ice cream and not giving him any. Also because he thinks we’ll make a mess.” Kyungsoo chuckled awkwardly.

Jongin burst into laughter, hunching and clutching at his stomach. He agreed, and made his way to his shared dorm.

“I don’t know if my roommate Yixing is there. But he usually goes out skating during this time. If he’s here, I’m sure he won't glare at us anyway. He's a calm person.” Jongin assured him.

Kyungsoo stepped into the dorm as Jongin held the door open for him. They made their way to the kitchen.

“Do you want anything to drink?” Jongin asked politely as he opened the fridge.

“Yes please, some water.” Kyungsoo set down the ice cream cups on the counter and took the lids off them. They were just barely starting to melt.

He handed Jongin his cup as he took the water bottle from his hands.

“Thank you.” Jongin mumbled, dipping his spoon into the cool treat and eating it. “Do you want to watch something?” He gestured to the TV.

“No, I was wondering if you could you help me again with Calc?”

“On the last notes we took?” Jongin asked as he licked the corner of his mouth, tasting the bit of ice cream that had remained there.

“Yeah.” Kyungsoo looked down at his cup. His ears turned red.

“I don’t mind, Angel.”

Jongin went to his room and grabbed his notes, taking out a few papers to do practice problems on. When he returned, Kyungsoo was sitting against the couch, he smiled at him. Jongin sat down next to him and flipped to the page he needed.

——

They were there for hours. Their ice cream was already long gone. The sun had begun to set.

Kyungsoo stretched his legs out and yawned. “Okay, I’m good.” He nodded. “I just need someone to help me with Spanish.” He leaned his head back onto the couch.

“I speak Spanish.” Jongin closed his eyes.

“You do?” Kyungsoo said in awe, turning to stare at his face.

“Mhm.” He breathed out, head tilted against the cushion.

“Can you tell me something?” Kyungsoo asked shyly.

“Ángel, tu eres como una pintura  
Tú eres lo que veo cuando miro a los cielos  
Las luces de la ciudad, aunque se apaguen  
Y la luna desaparece, es brillante por que  
Yo tengo una estrella que se cayó del cielo  
Y eres tú” Jongin thrummed, opening his eyes. He gazed at Kyungsoo fondly.

“Can you tell me more?” Kyungsoo inquired, his pupils dilating.

“Me sigo riendo por alguna razón todas las noches  
Incluso cuando cierro los ojos, no puedo dormir  
Me paso toda la noche con pensamientos de ti  
Tu sonrisa resplandeciente me deja respirar  
Probablemente tu, tu  
Estoy seguro que tu tienes alas escondidas detrás de tu espalda  
Cualquiera puede decir que tú eres mi ángel Puedo volar mientras esté contigo.” He kept his eye contact with Kyungsoo, remained in a fixated stare.

“Just one more. Please?” Kyungsoo exhaled shakily. He couldn’t breath easily with Jongin staring at him like that.

“El cielo te dio todo  
Y este mundo me dio a ti  
Quiero llevarte a mi lado  
Para que no vuelvas a volar para atrás al cielo  
Mantenerte abajo, mantenerte conmigo  
Abrazar te.” Jongin finished off.

And that’s when Kyungsoo kissed him desperately.

Jongin gently kissed him back. His lips moved softly against his, soothing him into a calm rhythm. Kyungsoo breathed out softly into the change. He whined a little when he stopped to take in some air. Pausing the kiss, only to drift back down in a matter of seconds. Seduced by how red and puffy Jongin’s lips had become. He traced the outline of the tattoos peeking out from Jongin’s collared shirt, near his neck. There were tranquil flutters all around his skin. Jongin’s hand came up to stroke the hair on his nape, where his undercut resided. He pulled the longer strands higher up, and Kyungsoo moaned. Jongin took the opportunity to delicately move his tongue along the roof of his mouth, sliding past to the back of his teeth. He felt Kyungsoo shiver in sensitivity.

“You’re such a mellow kisser.” Kyungsoo breathed against Jongin’s lips, already separated by a few centimeters.

“Mh, Yeah,” He mumbled, eyes closed. “Do you not like it?” Jongin pouted, opening his eyes to look at Kyungsoo.

“No, I was just surprised, that’s all.” Kyungsoo kissed him briskly. “I like it a lot.”

“That’s good.” Jongin purred, bringing Kyungsoo on top of his lap. “Because we’re going to do that more often now, Angel.”

He reclaimed Kyungsoo’s mouth again, biting his upper lip tenderly. He switched to his bottom lip, sucking it delicately and letting it go with a pop. “You have really nice lips.” Jongin looked down at the rouge he imprinted on them.

“You do too, and they taste like coffee.” Kyungsoo voiced out, kissing the corners of his mouth daintily.

Jongin squeezed Kyungsoo’s waist. “Yours taste like Vanilla. Want to kiss me again and make French Vanilla?”

Kyungsoo laughed into Jongin’s neck, Jongin laughed into his.

“Why are you so cheesy?”

“I don’t know. I was born this way, Angel.” Jongin chuckled, pressing his lips onto Kyungsoo’s forehead.

“C’mere.” Kyungsoo took Jongin’s face in his hands and gave him small kisses on his lips.

“I’ll. take. that. as. a. yes.” Jongin muttered out in between kisses. He moved his lips along, tilting his head a bit.

It was melodious. The way that they closed their eyes and focused on their breathing. It resembled floating into warm water. It resembled beautiful, pure, bliss.

They didn’t need to rush, not when Kyungsoo smelled like freshly printed books and cinnamon. Not when Kyungsoo inhaled and recognized the scent of nature and chocolate on Jongin’s skin.

There was a prettiness to their movements. How the tips of their fingers trailed along every bit of each other's skin. Jongin wasn’t ashamed of his scars. Not when Kyungsoo tapped them gently, soothing them with soft traces as he figured out what they were. He wasn’t ashamed of his tattoos, being proudest of the one near his clavicle that extended to his neck. Kyungsoo always came back to it after he was done exploring.

Kyungsoo, he was proud of his broad back because Jongin would hum in their kiss whenever he felt the two muscles move underneath his fingers. He was proud of his plush belly that Jongin prodded gently and squeezed along with his sides, mumbling that he’d have to give him some kisses there too.

Jongin sucked on Kyungsoo’s tongue, careful not to exert too much force between his lips. It had tasted much more saccharine than he’d imagined. The ice cream flavor was gone by then, he could only taste the sweetness of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

Kyungsoo let out a small sound of pleasure as he leaned back. Jongin followed him, pressing their lips back together and moving his tongue along with his. He grasped the back of his thighs, carried him forward, and pressed their chests together. His mouth was too addicting to release from his own.

It was until Jongin felt Kyungsoo hoist himself up a bit that he broke the kiss. He hid his face from Kyungsoo’s, bringing it to his chest as he tried to control his breathing.

He had touched Kyungsoo’s backside.

Kyungsoo, confused, asked him what was wrong, until he figured it out and almost died of laughter.

“You’re shying away from my butt?” He asked, stroking Jongin’s hair, amidst another fit of chortles. “I can’t believe-“ Kyungsoo started again, feeling tears gather at his eyes from laughing too much.

“Don’t make fun of me, Angel.” Jongin whined, giving little bites to Kyungsoo’s neck in retaliation.

“Why don’t you want to touch it?” Kyungsoo asked.

“It’s too good for me, I have to suffer a little more to touch it.” Jongin earnestly replied, lightly sucking and scraping his teeth against his neck.

“But what if I want you to touch it?” He teased.

“You’ll just have to wait.”

“I don’t want to.”

Jongin put more force between his lips. “Just don’t go to anyone else, Angel.” He mumbled. “I’ll make sure people see these.” Jongin mouthed, marking Kyungsoo’s neck, murmuring to himself. He angled Kyungsoo’s head, making sure to give each hickey attention, increasing their size.

Kyungsoo closed his eyes in relaxation. His breath uneven only when Jongin moved to bite under his jaw. “You’re very altruistic. Why is that?” Kyungsoo whispered, Jongin continued his ministrations. “This whole time I’ve been the one receiving, and as kind and caring as it is. I know there’s more to it. You don’t have to tell me now. But I think you deserve some adoration too.”

Jongin moved away from his neck. He looked at Kyungsoo’s eyes for a minute, his face. So close, their noses could almost touch.

“I-“ Jongin cleared his throat, trusting him. “I had a boyfriend during high school, Angel. He didn’t really care about me. He’d take me to fight people for fun, and he’d go to a lot of parties. I didn’t know any better. He told me fighting was like a sport. I became addicted to it.” He looked away, ashamed. “When he broke it off with me I went crazy. I’d start random fights with people stronger than me, and they didn’t end so well.” Jongin shook his head. “I-I don’t like talking about it but, my friends… they-they would find me. I consider them as family. I realized that I was hurting them and I was going to therapy soon enough. The doctors told me I had drugs in my system. The bastard dropped them into my drinks so that I wouldn’t feel pain when I fought. And it inhibited my rationality. I haven’t seen him since things broke off with him and I heard he got arrested. I never want to see him again. I’m glad he got caught.” He took a deep breath and smiled amorously at Kyungsoo, making eye contact again. “I treat you carefully because you’re precious, Angel. It’s not that I don’t want to receive. I’m just more comfortable giving, because I love the idea of giving you the affection that I feel for you. I vowed never to hurt anyone like I had been hurt. To me, treating you gently makes me feel warm.”

“Why does it make you feel warm?” Kyungsoo soothingly questioned, diverting the topic. He knew it was hard for Jongin to tell him what he did. The last thing he wanted was to pressure him further, when the time was right, just, when the time is right.

“Because if I touch you and worship you and if you can feel the care and love that I have for you when I hold you or treasure you-“ Jongin brought Kyungsoo’s hand to his chest. “I’ll be filled with even more adoration.” His heart beat erratically and Kyungsoo smiled back as he felt it through his palm.

He wrapped his arms around Jongin’s waist and hugged him tenderly.

“You’re very brave.”

“Thank you.” Jongin kissed his cheek, keeping his lips there for a few seconds and snuggling into his shoulder.

“I wouldn’t have said it if I didn’t mean it.” Kyungsoo beamed. It meant a lot to him that Jongin trusted him enough to tell him. Because he knew it was hard, harder to choose words and actions.

“I know.”

——

A couple months later...

“Jongin has a boyfriend?!!” Sehun screeched in the living room, looking down at his Instagram feed. He had scrolled down and saw a video of Kyungsoo trying to talk to the camera while Jongin tried to bite his ear and kiss his cheek.

Jongin stayed quiet, making dinner in the kitchen.

Sehun scrambled to show the video to his two friends sitting on the couch. Gi had been surprised, Lay not so much.

“Dude, they always have dates here.” He spilled.

Gi glanced at him with wide eyes. “No way.” She turned to Lay who was sitting next to her. “Is it true? Tell me the chisme.”

Sehun quickly sat in between them, ready to hear more about what had happened.

Lay nodded. “I saw them kissing next to the couch.” He brought a spicy frito to his mouth, crunching it as he explained in better detail. “They were grinding against each other. It was like softcore porn. I ran back inside my room and put on my headphones.”

“What?” Sehun’s jaw dropped.

“Yeah, dude, Jongin was like, grabbing his butt and everything. I just wanted to make myself some waffles.” Lay’s lips turned into a frown.

“They did this in the morning?!” Gi whisper-yelled, scandalized.

“Nah, I eat waffles anytime of day, it was like eight-thirty at night.”

“Oh my goodness.” Sehun pulled a face, grabbing a frito from Lay’s bag. “Waffles at night sounds so rebellious.”

“What can I say?” He smiled. “I live my life on the edge.”

The three of them stared at each other in seriousness until they cackled. Lay’s cute laugh rang throughout the room.

“But like, really though.” Gi muttered. “Why didn’t Jongin tell us?” She pursed her lips.

“Guys, I’m literally in the kitchen.” Jongin called out, cutting several fish thinly. There were limes scattered all around the counter.

They sighed and made their way to the stools in the kitchen bar.

“What are you making, you backstabber?” Sehun scowled.

“Ceviche.” Jongin replied, finishing cutting up the last bits of fish.

“Fish?” Gi smiled, knowing she was the one who taught him how to make it. “That’s the best kind, it always turns out so soft and squishy.”

“Wait…. why are you making more than usual?” Lay raised his brows.

Sehun made an “o” with his mouth. “You’re making your boyfriend Kyungsoo some too?”

They blinked up at Jongin.

“He’s not my boyfriend, yet. I’m going to ask him soon.” He answered, setting the fish in a glass bowl and beginning to cut up all the limes.

“But you guys were totally boning last time I saw you?” Lay muttered out, confused.

Jongin turned red. “You’re imagining things.”

Sehun snickered along with Gi, and both whispered something into Lay’s ear.

They all quietly laughed, muttering things under their breath.

Jongin grabbed a purple onion from the fridge, washed it, and cut it up into rings.

He put the fish to cook overnight with the lemon juice and purple onion, making sure to wrap it with tinfoil and put it in the fridge.

The next day, he unwrapped it, cutting the tomatoes, cilantro, cucumbers, Serrano Chile peppers, and dumped it into the glass bowl. He mixed it all up and grabbed some avocados. Then, he sliced them and put them in a container, separated from the main dish.

He smiled, leaving most of the ceviche for his roommates, and taking some with him in another container.

Jongin had a date with Kyungsoo.

———

 

He was wearing a white button down, the sleeves were cuffed to his elbow. His hair was parted to one side. It was silky and soft. He made sure to put some oil at the tips and dry it thoroughly. He left some of the buttons on his shirt undone, exposing his chest and neck.

Jongin’s pants were black faded jeans. They were a little too fitted, since he hadn’t worn them in a long time. But he decided it was okay.

There was a bag he prepared beforehand to take with him, he checked the contents and made sure everything was in it. “Sunscreen, plates, forks, a spoon, tostadas, Tapatio. Okay.” He mumbled out.

Jongin checked that his glasses and keys were in his pocket and put his shoes on near the door. He grabbed the food and his bag then he was on his way to meet Kyungsoo in the parking lot.

“Hey.” The sun was bright and it showcased the color of Kyungsoo’s eyes.

“Hey.” Jongin replied. “I brought everything for today.” He lifted the bag he was carrying.

“Thank you, I’m sorry you had to keep it at your dorm again.”

“It’s alright, Angel.” Jongin bent down to kiss Kyungsoo. “We’re still going to the beach.”

“I know.” Kyungsoo hummed.

Jongin put the bag in the basket and put Kyungsoo’s helmet on him, kissing his nose beforehand.

He started the bike, made sure his helmet was on, and drove to the beach.

When they arrived, there wasn’t a lot of people. It was a weekday and summer had already passed. The days were still sunny and hot.

They felt the cool wind on their skin as they walked to a spot they wanted to take. They chose to sit far enough so that they wouldn’t get hit by the water.

Jongin and Kyungsoo laid out their towels on the sand.

“Do you want me to put sunblock on you?” Jongin offered, as he reached down to grab it from the bag.

”Please.” He turned around, undoing the top buttons of his white top, similar to Jongin’s.

Jongin was careful not to get his white shirt dirty as he massaged the sunblock from under it. He added some onto his neck and shoulders.

“Can you put some on me too?” Jongin asked as he finished applying it to Kyungsoo.

“Yeah, turn around.”

Jongin followed what he said and removed his top, unbuttoning the last buttons and shrugged it off.

Kyungsoo started from his neck to his back, then to his shoulders. He started to close the cap on the sunscreen when Jongin said, “What about my chest?”

Kyungsoo narrowed his eyes playfully and put it on there too. Jongin grinned mischievously and thanked him. He put his shirt back on the same way he had before.

Jongin took out the food he prepared and brought out two plates. He opened the container and put some of the food on one plate. Grabbing a tostada, he put some ceviche on it with Tapatio, and held it out in front of Kyungsoo’s mouth.

“It’s fish.” He encouraged.

Kyungsoo opened his mouth, taking a bite of it. He was confused at first, because it wasn’t the flavor he expected. He opened his mouth again and Jongin fed him again.

“It’s really good.” Kyungsoo smiled as he swallowed the food.

“I know.” Jongin smiled back, leaning to wipe away some of the food left on his mouth.

“But it doesn’t taste like fish?”

“It’s been cooked raw in lemon juice.”

Kyungsoo widened his eyes. “Raw?”

“Uh huh.” Jongin nodded, laughing at Kyungsoo’s reaction.

“Wait, did you make it?” Kyungsoo squinted at him.

“Mhm.” Jongin served himself and took out some avocados. “I left the rest of it at the dorm for the three rascals.”

Kyungsoo moved to kiss Jongin on the mouth. “I can’t believe you cook.”

Jongin laughed. “You kissed me just because I can cook?” He shook his head.

“That’s exactly why I kissed you.” Kyungsoo leaned in again.

They ate all the food soon after, laying down on the sand once they finished.

Jongin was looking at Kyungsoo’s side profile while the latter looked up at the sky. He kept pointing out at the seagulls that were flying. Jongin nodded along, secretly smiling when the wind caressed his hair.

They had been dating for a few months now, and Jongin couldn’t have been happier. He loved all of Kyungsoo’s little habits, his insecurities, and his passions (especially when he imagined Weatherman D.O, because how cute is that? Too cute.) There were a few times that they fought, but it was resolved quickly. As either one of them apologized first and talked it out.

Kyungsoo had found out about his panic attacks during one of their fights. He didn’t judge him for having them, going out of his way to learn how to help him out of one. The first time he was scared, but tried soothing him out of it. After that, he talked to Jongin about it and asked him how he could help. He talked it through with him, step by step. But he still worried that Kyungsoo may find them to be a burden.

“What are you thinking about?” Kyungsoo asked softly, moving Jongin’s hair from his eyes.

“You.”

Kyungsoo scooted closer to Jongin on the sand, he cupped his face with one hand and smoothed out his cheek with his thumb. “Don’t lie to me.”

Jongin pouted. “I’m not.”

“But you’re not telling me the full truth are you?” Kyungsoo observed.

Jongin grabbed the hand on his cheek. “I just- Angel, are you sure you’re okay with me having panic attacks?”

He stayed quiet, letting him continue.

“I don’t want to burden you, I don’t want it to bother you so much that this relationship between us falls apart. If it is too much, I think we should end this, so we can at least be friends.” Jongin didn’t want to lose Kyungsoo, but he couldn’t keep him if it was uncomfortable and unbearable for him. He would feel disappointed in himself for holding him back.

“It’s not a burden to me.” Kyungsoo breathed. “I admit that it was very overwhelming the first time it happened. It worried me so much that I got scared. But not scared for me, Jongin, but for you. I was afraid that you weren’t going to be okay. But, I can handle it. For you, I’d take those extra lessons anyday. It’s not something that bothers me, or makes me feel sick and guilts me into dating you. I like you just the way you are. And your panic attacks won’t change that.” He grabbed Jongin's hands and massaged his palm. 

“I’m sorry Angel, for being insecure. I didn’t want to continue this if it wasn’t something you wanted.” He looked down at the blue striped towel underneath them.

“Don’t apologize for being insecure. I may not truly know how you may have felt, but I understand why you felt the way you did.” Kyungsoo sympathized. “And this is something I wanted and something I still do want.”

Jongin interlocked his fingers with Kyungsoo’s, looking at him. “I want this too.”

They both leaned in to kiss one another, sighing when they kissed a second time.

——

It was winter now. Jongin was wearing a warm brown sweater and his sleeves came up to the middle of his palms. It had gotten a bit chillier in California, not enough to rain, but cold enough to have an extra three blankets on the bed.

He was waiting for Kyungsoo at the dorm, they had planned to see las casas con luces. There were multiple streets that’d brighten with Christmas lights and it’d happen every year. On those streets, were houses that people would heavily decorate with Christmas decorations. Sometimes they’d have a theme, and tourists would walk or drive by them. They’d sell the occasional hot chocolate and buttered popcorn. It was warm. That’s how he would describe it. Almost every year, he’d go with his parents. But, this time he wanted to take Kyungsoo and finally ask him to be his boyfriend.

When he heard someone knocking, his mood lifted. Jongin opened the door, he was greeted with the sight of his Angel. He was wearing a beige sweater on top of a white long sleeve shirt and black jeans. But, there was something different about him. Most of his hair was missing. Kyungsoo was sporting a buzz cut and Jongin almost melted into goo.

It was reflexive, the way he took Kyungsoo’s cheeks into his hands and kissed the top of his head. He stayed like that for a few seconds, feeling a rush of pleased emotions concentrated in his chest.

“Uhm.” Kyungsoo stammered.

Jongin immediately backed away. He felt heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment and Kyungsoo laughed.

“I guess I don’t have to worry about you not liking my new haircut, right?”

Jongin nodded and kissed his head again. “Absolutely not.”

He grabbed a scarf from the hanger near the door.

“C’mere.” Jongin motioned Kyungsoo closer. Once he was close enough, he wrapped the scarf around the other’s neck. “I don’t want you to get too cold.”

He pressed his lips against Kyungsoo’s and they were off to see the houses.

“It’s pretty.” Kyungsoo said in awe when they arrived. He saw numerous amounts of fairy lights on each line and corner of the house. One of them had huge decorative reindeers and a sleigh with Santa in it.

Jongin smiled and grabbed his hand. He swung their hands lightly as they walked by several houses. Just hearing Kyungsoo exclaim and point at everything he liked made his heart beat faster. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. Because of the angel beside him, not even the stars and the moon could compare.

“Jongin! That one has Jack Skellington!” Kyungsoo gestured to one of the houses. Jongin looked, and spotted an enormous inflatable Jack that seemed like it was grabbing the roof.

“Wow.” Jongin whispered out. “They really went all out this year.”

Kyungsoo squeezed his hand and moved them along. After a while, Jongin noticed a cart selling popcorn and hot chocolate.

“Do you want any?” He asked.

“Wh- Oh! Yeah.” Kyungsoo nodded, a bit frazzled as he was looking around.

Jongin laughed. “Okay, Angel. What do you want?”

“A hot chocolate.” Kyungsoo smiled up at him.

They walked to the cart, Jongin was behind Kyungsoo as it was getting crowded. He didn’t mind because he got to kiss the back of his head and hold him.

There were a couple of odd looks that they were given, but not many. Most were accepting, some didn’t even care. And there were those who’d smile at them and give them a thumbs up because they thought they were cute. He’d smile back sometimes because he thought him and Kyungsoo were cute too.

Jongin bought two hot chocolates, a popcorn bag, and a churro because it turned out that they sold those as well.

The wait was extremely long, about fifteen minutes. He preoccupied himself by snuggling into Kyungsoo’s shoulder. The latter played with Jongin’s hands wrapped around his stomach.

The vendor called out his order number and Kyungsoo helped him out by grabbing some of the food. They began sightseeing again. Jongin was feeding Kyungsoo some churro every once in a while and vice versa as he was fed popcorn in return.

Their food was gone half an hour later, and both were back to holding hands as they stopped by the last few streets.

Jongin decided it was the right time. There weren’t a lot of people and the trees surrounding them were covered in lights.

“Kyungsoo.”

“Yeah.”

Kyungsoo turned to face him. His heart was pulsing so much that he heard it drowning out the sound in his ears.

He opened his mouth to speak and when his tongue pronounced the wrong syllables he also let out the wrong words.

“I love you.” Is what stumbled out of his mouth. Jongin’s eyes widened in realization and he tried to explain himself. “I-I mean, I meant th-that’s-“

Kyungsoo laughed in happiness, covering his cheeks because he couldn’t help himself. “I want to be your boyfriend too.”

Jongin felt his entire heart being filled with joy and warmth, and just, love. “How-“

Kyungsoo flicked him on the forehead. “I can tell.”

They both leaned in to hug one another, smiling too much to kiss.

——

Extra

Xiumin sat a few rows away from the main floor. He was busy trying to pay attention to the calculus lecture when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. It was Kyungsoo with Sehun’s best friend.

He smiled mischievously and took out his phone.

“Sehun’s not going to believe this.” Xiumin cackled.

When he started recording, Jongin had gotten closer to Kyungsoo and he almost dropped his phone from trying to hold his laugh in. He zoomed in a little and balanced his phone on the table, he still needed to pay attention.

After class he went back to his dorm room and watched the video there. He almost died of laughter.

“Is that a lip bite? I can’t-” Xiumin slapped the bed, there were tears in his eyes.

“Oh fu-“ He rolled around the bed laughing too hard to make noise as he saw Jongin bite his pen.

“Kyungsoo’s so red.” He wheezed as he wiped his eyes with his hand and sent Sehun the video.

 

—-

**Author's Note:**

> Special Thanks to KanHecki for beta-ing my story! :)
> 
> Fic is also posted on AFF, same username!!


End file.
